Fall For You
by DaynaDeadly1510
Summary: Stephen has been found out by Jedikiah and is captured by Ultra. John goes to his rescue and finds that that was the plan all along. They are forced to tell each other how they really feel for each other. If John doesn't let his feelings out Stephen will die. Cara over-hears everything that is said. What will happen now?
1. Chapter 1

Fall For You

Chapter 1

You may think New York City is just another big city it the US bit it's not all that it seems. You have your normal everyday people but under the city lies a group of people who look and speak like normal humans, but these people have powers no one else has. They have the 3 T's Telekinesis, Telepathy and Teleportation. They are named The Tomorrow People and they live in hiding, hiding from an agency called Ultra who is killing off their species the leader of this agency is called Jedikiah and he hates the Tomorrow People. Although he does have a few people with the same abilities working for him to track down others and find out where the Tomorrow People are hiding. One of Jedikiah's old prisoners John escaped and started the Tomorrow People along side Jedikiah's brother, until John had to kill him, that was one of the things that their kind shouldn't be able to do, was kill people. Jedikiah made a formula earlier to make John be able to kill others; it was both a curse and a gift.

After a few years of building up the Tomorrow People he met his best friend Russell and his girlfriend Cara. They not long ago got someone else to join the Tomorrow People. His name is Stephen. Stephen is the nephew of Jedikiah and works for both Ultra the Tomorrow People. Stephen keeps the Tomorrow people a secret to Jedikiah so he can protect them. But something bad happened, Cara got taken by Ultra and Stephen was told to use the formula by Ultra to take away Cara's abilities but he managed to stop time and switch the formula so Cara could keep her abilities. He wouldn't say why he done it, everyone seems to think he is in love with her but that isn't true. The truth is Stephen done it for John. Stephen has had a crush on him since they met but wouldn't ever say anything about it since h has a girlfriend who keeps him happy. Why would John leave Cara for Stephen anyway? He always asks himself.

Now that you are up-to-date with everything I will continue with what is happening now with The Tomorrow People and Ultra.

'John can you hear me?' Cara asked John telepathically.

'Yeah I can, what's up?' John replied back.

'So I was thinking. Me, you, Margo's, Friday?' Cara said.

For those who don't know Margo's is a bar that John and Cara first met in. The Tomorrow People hang about there a lot.

'Yeah sure sounds good Babe.' John replied. 'Hey Russ! Fancy a pint?' John asked Russell who was right beside him'

'Yeah sure! Lets go!' Russell said to John as they both teleported to Margo's for a drink. There they bumped into Stephen.

'Hey Stephen!' Russell said running up to Stephen rustling his hair.

'Hey' John said smiling and laughing at the surprise of seeing Stephen in a bar. It was a good surprise not to mention!

'Hey Russ, hey John!' Stephen said laughing glad to see Russell and John again. They haven't been together since last week, had quite a lot to catch up on.

'So how's things with your uncle then?' Russell asked.

'Fine, doesn't suspect a thing. You guys are safe.' Stephen said in reply. Unaware that John is staring at his very muscular biceps. 'What about Cara? How's things with you two John?' Stephen said turning his head. John was caught is surprise and looked away once Stephen looked at him.

John nearly fell of his seat, almost like he was already drunk with one beer. 'Yeah fine, everything's good.' He said acting embarrassed that he fell in front of Stephen. Stephen was laughing thinking John was a light weight when it comes to alcohol.

A few hours later

Russell was pissed. To put it short. So Russell left and teleported back to the hiding and collapsed on his bed. Leaving John and Stephen alone. John started crawling over Stephen, as John was very drunk. Stephen liked the fact that John was all over him, John in his drunken state was the only time Stephen ever really saw him have fun. Girls started chatting them up and John was flirting back which made him a bit jealous but he tried to push it down and interrupted them to remind John of Cara.

'John! John! Remember Cara? Your girlfriend?' Stephen said.

'Cara? Oh yeah... But I want someone else. I'm bored of girl...' John said just before he threw up over Stephens shoulder. EWW!

'Okay big guy c'mon home time for you.' Stephen said putting his arms around John and teleported back to the hiding. Stephen saw Russell sound asleep same with Cara. Stephen didn't want to interrupt Cara so he walked John through to his room and took off his shoes, jeans, hoodie and t-shirt as they were all covered in sick. And put John's sickly clothes on the floor and lay John in his bed and put the covers on top of him.

'Thank you Stephen.' John said just before he fell asleep. Stephen just smiled at how cute a drunk John was even if he was sick all over him.

'You're welcome. I... Goodnight John' Stephen said back at the sound of Johns snoring. Stephen picked up Johns clothes that were covered in sick. And threw them into the wash along with his hoodie that was also covered in sick. Stephen made himself a cup of coffee to sober up a bit before teleporting back home to his mum and little brother. After the coffee, the wash had finished so he hung up the wet clothes to dry for john in the morning and teleported back home.

The next morning

John woke up startled and cold. He has kicked off the covers during the night. He saw a note beside him on the next pillow. He thought it was from Cara but it wasn't.

_Dear Drunken John,_

_You had a good night. You were sick so I put you into my bed and washed your clothes to get the sick out of them. I would apologise to Cara if I were you. Just saying._

_From Your Dear Friend_

_Stephen_

All John could do was smile at the note and hid it from Cara. He got up out of Stephens bed and put the covers round him to head himself up. 'Stephen thanks for last night, not that I remember much.' John said to Stephen telepathically.

'Anytime.' Stephen said back with laughter. John walked into his and Cara's room and cuddled up next to his girlfriend. 'Sorry Cara.' John said. Cara cuddled him back.

'Stephen told you to say that didn't he?' Cara laughed. 'I know what you're like when your drunk remember.' Cara said with a big smile on her face.

'You know me well.' John said in reply and laughed. John got up and got new clothes on and walked out into the kitchen to get coffee. There was no coffee left. Not a good start to the day already.

'Yeah by the way I finished the coffee last night sorry!' Stephen said to John telepathically. John smiled.

'It's cool; just bring some more when you come round tonight!' John laughed.

'Sure thing John!' Stephen replied.

****To Be Continued****

**A/N Hope you enjoyed my first chapter of my second story! =D Next Chapter up soon! :)**

**Please Review =]**

**DaynaDeadly xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**_A/N: I know I'm sorry took so long! But here it is! Chapter 2!_**

_Previously on Fall For You_

The next morning

John woke up startled and cold. He has kicked off the covers during the night. He saw a note beside him on the next pillow. He thought it was from Cara but it wasn't.

_Dear Drunken John,_

_You had a good night. You were sick so I put you into my bed and washed your clothes to get the sick out of them. I would apologise to Cara if I were you. Just saying._

_From Your Dear Friend_

_Stephen_

All John could do was smile at the note and hid it from Cara. He got up out of Stephens bed and put the covers round him to head himself up. 'Stephen thanks for last night, not that I remember much.' John said to Stephen telepathically.

'Anytime.' Stephen said back with laughter. John walked into his and Cara's room and cuddled up next to his girlfriend. 'Sorry Cara.' John said. Cara cuddled him back.

'Stephen told you to say that didn't he?' Cara laughed. 'I know what you're like when your drunk remember.' Cara said with a big smile on her face.

'You know me well.' John said in reply and laughed. John got up and got new clothes on and walked out into the kitchen to get coffee. There was no coffee left. Not a good start to the day already.

'Yeah by the way I finished the coffee last night sorry!' Stephen said to John telepathically. John smiled.

'It's cool; just bring some more when you come round tonight!' John laughed.

'Sure thing John!' Stephen replied.

_Now_

Stephen left the house, kissing his mum and hugging his brother just before closing the door. He was going to get Astrid to walk to school with her. Astrid is Stephen's best friend, and she knows all about the Tomorrow People and Jedikiah, but doesn't know about how Stephen feels for John.

'So how did you get on with John last night then, Jamison?' Astrid asked as soon as she met up with Stephen knowing that last time they met up it didn't end well.

'Yeah went better than expected. He was really drunk so I put him to bed.' Stephen replied not realising how wrong what he just said was. Astrid shot Stephen an _Oh Really _look.

'No! Astrid not like that!' Stephen laughed. _'I wish' _he thought to himself, thankfully Astrid couldn't read his mind. Astrid laughed under her breath.

'Yeahh Suuuure Stephen!' Astrid joked nudging Stephen on the arm. Stephen stopped in his tracks, taken back at what Astrid has said, he started feeling conflicted, _can she read my mind_ he thought. Stephen shook his head and laughed along when he noticed Astrid stopped and looked back at him in confusion. He really hoped he didn't give away anything in they couple seconds. Stephen walked past Astrid laughing, but Astrid knew him well enough to know he was hiding something. Next plan was to find out what.

'You coming Astrid?!' Stephen shouted as he looked back at her walking backwards.

'Yeah but I can't be bother walking anymore! Hint Hint!' Astrid laughed hoping Stephen would take the hint and teleport to school.

'Lazy!' Stephen laughed 'C'mon then! We're late anyway!' Stephen said as he walked into a side street with Astrid walking behind him then in a flash he took Astrid by the hand and they both teleported to school.

****In the Tomorrow People hide-out****

'Hey! Stephen!' John shouted into Stephens head hoping to scare him in class. But Stephen is used to it by now and doesn't jump at all.

'John! Wats-up?' Stephen replied back.

'Oh nothing much! Just needed to talk to someone! Bored as hell down here!' John said hoping Stephen wouldn't find out it was just an excuse to hear his voice.

'What about Cara?' Stephen asked as his smile went to a frown at the thought of John and Cara.

'Cara? She's away for a bit. Weekend away I think' John said smiling at the thought of him and Stephen alone for the weekend.

Back in class Stephen started smiling like an idiot in love. 'Oh really? So just us and Russell then all weekend?' Stephen asked hoping John would say that Russell would be away as well.

'Well actually, it would have been but Russ decided to go away for a bit as well, so just us, that alright with you?' John asked a bit scared of what Stephen will say.

'Yeah! Great, sounds like a fun weekend!' Stephen said still with a huge smile on his face.

John started straightening up around the hide-out for when Stephen came over. 'Hey babe! That's me and the girls away! See you on Monday when we get back!' Cara shouted as she ran over to kiss John goodbye then in an instant she was gone. John would miss her but he has Stephen there so he wouldn't miss her that much. Not like he would miss Stephen if it was him going away. Russell was still in the hide-out at this point, making a mess of his room as per usual probably.

John walked into Russell's room to see when he was planning of leaving to see him still in his lounge wear, playing a video game with his suitcase beside him, packed and room was a bomb sight. John decided he wasn't going to be the one tidying up his room.

'Russ, there is no way you are leaving, with your room left like this the whole weekend!' John said hoping Russell would take him seriously and tidy up his room, but Russell just laughed and patted John on the shoulder as he walked past him. John grabbed his wrist and stared into his eyes with anger 'I know you are my best friend Russ, but I have someone coming over for the weekend and I want you gone by 4pm.' Russell could tell he was serious but didn't question the fast that he had someone else coming over when Cara was away.

'Okay, okay J! I'll tidy up and be gone as soon as you know!' Russell said in a panic knowing that John was one of the not many people that was able to kill in their species.

****A few hours later****

'Russ! Its 3pm are you ready yet?' John asked walking through into Russell's room. John couldn't believe his eyes. Russell's room was spotless, clothes packed away neatly; PS3 away under the TV nice and neat, and for once Russell actually made his bed!

'Yeah I'm ready, I'm off c'ya John!' Russell said as he teleported out of the room. John couldn't hide his excitement of the fact it was just going to be him and Stephen all weekend. He has the place tidy and everyone was away so all there was left to do was sit and wait for Stephen to arrive.

****At Stephen's school****

Stephen ran out of school on his way to work at Ultra just when he got a phone call from his boss Jedikiah.

'Hey Stephen, you don't need to come in today. Take the day off.' Jedikiah said.

'Hey, okay thanks! See you tomorrow' Stephen said just before he hung up the phone. He was even happier not just because he didn't have to act like he didn't care about the Tomorrow People but he got to see John even earlier.

'Hey John! Jedikiah gave me the day off on my way!' Stephen sent telepathically.

'Nice! See you soon!' John replied with excitement.

Stephen shouldn't be this exited but he couldn't help it, he was totally head over heels in love with John but John had a girlfriend.

****Back at the hide-out****

John was pacing back and forth thinking he forgot to do something although he done everything twice maybe three times to make sure everything was perfect for Stephen coming over. As much as he hated himself for how he felt he couldn't deny that he was in love with Stephen, but what could he do about Cara? He can't break up with her for another guy it would kill her.

'Hey John!' Stephen shouted as he enter the hide-out.

It was too late if he did miss anything, Stephen was here.

'Oh by the way John here!' Stephen said as he through a mug of coffee over to John, luckily John caught it or else that would be another day without coffee.

John smiled when he caught the coffee Stephen has flung over to him. 'Awesome! You remembered! And it's my favourite coffee! Why did you get this one? It's so dear!' John asked, not even Cara gets him his favourite coffee.

'I thought I'd treat us this weekend! Plus I thought you deserved good stuff rather than the cheap stuff you usually have in!' Stephen said as he laughed under his breath hiding the fact that he just wanted to see John smile.

John put the coffee away in the cupboard. Then he walked up to Stephen and put his arm around him walking him towards the bar. 'So fancy a few beers?' John asked even though he knew that drinking brings out the truth in him.

'Awesome sounds good!' Stephen replied a bit worried of the night ahead, just in case he told John how he felt...

****To Be Continued****

_**A/N: Just thought I'd finish it there! More juicy stuff to come! Keep tuned! and please review!**_

_**More chapters coming for What You Do To Me as well! Keep tuned there as well!**_

_**New story coming up soon! If you like this one and my Sabriel one then you will LOVE my newest story that I'm planning just now!**_

_**Until then! Enjoy!**_

_**DaynaDeadly xxxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'2 pints my kind sir' John said in a posh/sarcastic way as he and Stephen reached the bar. John slammed money onto the counter 'My round!' John said as he put Stephen's money back in his hands. John couldn't deny it he loved how it felt touching Stephens hand, it felt like he was being pulled in unlike when he is holding hands with Cara.

'$9' the man behind the bar said to John startling him, John was too focused on Stephen.

'Here, keep the change.' John said to the bar man and took the pints back to a booth. They sat opposite each other drinking their pints and Stephen looked at John when he wasn't looking and John would do the exact same.

'So... How's things with you are Cara?' Stephen asked breaking the silence, secretly hoping that they are breaking up.

John looked up at Stephen with a delayed answer. John wanted to say that things were bad that he was in love with Stephen, but he couldn't bear the thought of loosing Stephen as a friend. 'Yeah things are alright.' John finally said hoping he didn't sound like he was totally in love with Cara.

'Awesome.' Stephen said as he looked down and took another drink out of his pint feeling like he wanted to cry but quickly changed the subject. 'Well, how drunk are we getting tonight?' Stephen laughed.

John looked at Stephen deep in his eyes 'So drunk we won't be able to walk!' John said with excitement and picked up him pint 'Here's to a fun drunken night!' John said and Stephen picked up his glass and bounced it off of John's glass and they both took a huge drink to finish their pint. 'Your round Stephen!' John laughed as he stretched out on the seat. Stephen couldn't take his eyes off of John's chest and arms so muscular and while he was stretching Stephen could see the rim of John's boxers; he noticed they were very low, so low in fact he could see some hair peeking from the top. Stephen could feel an erection starting up so he had to stop looking and got up and walked over to the bar for the next round. As Stephen got up for the next round John was staring at Stephen's ass as he walked off; so round and perfect.

Stephen came back moments later with another two pints for the both of them. 'I'm hungry. Fancy some food? My treat?' Stephen said hoping John will agree so it could be a sort of first date.

'Hah! If you're paying then yeah!' John joked and picked up the menu and had a look. He saw steak pie on the menu and went for that straight away and passed the menu over to Stephen. Stephen had a quick look at the menu and ordered the exact same as John. Some people may say a match made in heaven. While waiting on their food they had another 2 rounds of pints and changed the subject to two guys together to see what each other thought about the subject.

'So talking about relationships, what do you think of gay relationships?' Stephen asked shyly. John looked a bit taken back by the question also thinking about telling Stephen that he wasn't sure if he liked guys as well.

'To tell you the truth I haven't really given it much thought, but if you love the person you are with everything should be good.' John said hoping Stephen wouldn't see right through the lie. The truth was that, that was all John had been thinking about for weeks now.

Stephen could tell John was holding something back on the subject. 'You're not telling me something I can tell.' Stephen said sympathetically. 'You know you can talk to me if something is bothering you?' Stephen said as he took John's hand. 'In fact I have something to tell you...' Stephen continued.

John looked up and leaned in as if to kiss Stephen but he didn't. 'I do have to tell you something, but you go first.'

'Okay well... I've been having these feelings... towards another guy...' Stephen started John looked into his Stephens eyes.

'You know what, I have as well...' Stephen looked deep into John's eyes as he talked. 'I've had them for a while, but I don't think he likes me that's why...' John and Stephen were just inches away from kissing, they both closed their eyes and leaned in even more. They're lips were just about to make contact when...

'Steak pies?' The waiter said. Stephen and John both opened their eyes and pulled apart quickly as if to pretend nothing happened. _Was that seriously about to happen? _Stephen thought to himself.

'Yeah that's great thanks.' John said as he looked over at Stephen wondering if he really did feel the same of if it was just the alcohol.

The waiter put down the plates in front of them and smiled at John with flirty eyes and walked away. John just looked at him with a confused disinterested look and looked back over at Stephen who was now tucking into his food. John watched in a loving way as Stephen tucked in.

****Hours later back in the hide-out****

John and Stephen came into the hide-out very drunkenly with their arms around one another. They were both laughing and had seemed to forget about what had happened earlier in the night. It was now about 2am and they both still had a beer in their hand and finished it quickly. John through his bottle away and Stephen did the same. 'Hey! John! Come here!' Stephen shouted from his room. John was so drunk he couldn't walk very well he stumbled into Stephen's room. John lost his balance and fell into Stephen's arms and they both fell straight onto Stephen's bed. John was on top of Stephen and they both stared into each other's eyes and Stephen pulled John's head down and kissed him. They both kissed each other and rolled over and reached the pillows. Due to how drunk they were, instead of having sex like they would have done Stephen fell asleep in John arms and they were spooning.

****To Be Continued****

_**A/N I know you hate me for finishing this chapter here! but it will make you want to come back and read more! :)Next chapter will be up ASAP ! Read my other stories as well please and review as well thanks! =] **_

_**DaynaDeadly xxxx**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_A/N: Here it is guys sorry its so late! Enjoy the next chapter of Fall For You!_

* * *

_BUZZ_

_BUZZ_

_BUZZ_

Stephen reaches out for his phone that was buzzing from the night stand at his head, Stephen stretched out too far and fell off the bed, and luckily he managed to catch his phone before he crashed to the floor. Stephen looked up and very sleepily and slowly pressed the answer button on his phone and raised it to his ear.

'Hello?' Stephen asked over the phone feeling a bit worse for wears.

'Stephen? You are needed here.' Said the voice on the other end.

Stephen slowly raised himself from the floor to look at the time and noticed it was now half past 12. Stephen looked worried and shot up from the floor snapping straight out of the hung-over-sleepy attitude and quickly flung a pillow at Johns head to wake him up and threw on his jacket.

'Jedikiah! You said I had the weekend off!... I know... Okay Okay... I'm coming...' Stephen said hanging up the phone when he stopped in mid-run when he heard John muster his name under his breath.

'S...Stephen...I...' John said in his sleep. Stephen walked slowly through back into the room making sure that the young man he was in love with was alright. Stephen stood in the door way of the room just starting at the young man as he slept, Stephen couldn't help but look at John's ass as he moved onto his stomach. Stephen didn't want his man to get cold so he walked back up to the bed and put the covers back over John to keep him from getting cold. Before he left he kissed John on the forehead as if it was the most natural thing ever. Stephen then realise what he just done and ran out of the room again and teleported out the room.

'Love... You... S...Stephen...' John said in his sleep just as Stephen left the room.

Back at Ultra

* * *

'Jedikiah, what's the rush?' Stephen asked running into his uncle's office.

'We know Stephen...' Jedikiah said as he walked towards Stephen. Stephen looked a bit worried hoping that Jedikiah didn't know that he was at the Tomorrow People's lair.

'Know what?' Asked Stephen curiously, while trying to keep his eyes on the door way so he could get out of the office just in case Jedikiah knew about the tomorrow people.

'Don't play dumb.' Jedikiah said and quickly threw a suppression cuff on Stephen's wrist so he couldn't teleport out of make a call to the tomorrow people. 'I'm sorry Stephen' Jedikiah said just before security came in and took him away.

'John!' Stephen shouted hoping John would be able to hear him. 'John!' Stephen shouted again just before he was knocked out. Stephen was getting carried by 2 of Ultra's security guards to the room where your powers get drained.

Back at The Tomorrow People's lair

John flipped over to feel that no one was beside him and woke up. 'Stephen?' John said a-loud wondering if Stephen was just in a different room, hearing no answer John jumped out of bed and padded into the study. 'Tim? Track Stephen.'

'Of course Stephen, how are you this afternoon?' Tim replied.

'Fine Tim, just find Stephen.'

'I don't know if this is good. He is at Ultra.' John was shocked.

'He has the day off...' John thought to himself. 'Okay thanks Tim.'

'Stephen?' John said telepathically, with still no word from Stephen this was beginning to worry John very much. 'Stephen! Please let me know where you are!' John tried again. Still no answer.

'Cara, Stephen's in trouble. Meet me at Ultra' John sent telepathically to Cara.

'Okay John on my way I'll contact Russell as well.' Cara replied.

John quickly threw some old clothes on and teleported out of the lair.

Back at Ultra

* * *

Stephen slowly opened his eyes, his vision was a blur at first then it came into focus revealing Jedikiah over in the other end of the room. Stephen started to panic but he could move which only made him panic more, the more he wished for John to be here to save him. 'Jedikiah! No! You can't do this!' Stephen yelled to his uncle. 'I won't work with them anymore, just let me go please Jedikiah!' Stephen tried pleading with Jedikiah hoping he would stop them from taking his abilities.

'I'm sorry Stephen; it's out of my hands now. This is the founder's decision.' Jedikiah said back while walking towards Stephen.

'No please Jedikiah, I'm your nephew. You can't do this to me!' Stephen yelled while struggling to get out of the chair.

'You're wrong young one. I can do this; I just wish I didn't have to.' Jedikiah's expression turned from scared and pathetic to evil and happy. Stephen knew his uncle was a maniac but didn't know he could do this to his own family. 'You should know Stephen; this doesn't take your powers away.'

'It doesn't?' Stephen asked curiously realising it was different compared to the stuff that was usually used for this procedure.

'No... It kills you.'

Stephen looked horrified and tried his best to try and use his powers to throw Jedikiah away but nothing was working. Jedikiah was right up at Stephen by now holding his head to the side and about to put the needle into his neck, when...

'Drop it Jedikiah!' John shouted as he teleported into the room.

'John... He gonna kill me...' Stephen managed to say just before Jedikiah stuck the needle into his neck.

'Only one thing can save him now John.' Jedikiah said with Stephen's life literally in his hands.

'What do you want? I'll do anything. Just don't hurt him' John pleaded. John was scared to take a step forward in case Jedikiah would put the liquid into Stephen.

'Oh really? Why's that?' Jedikiah asked evilly.

'Because he's a friend and I do anything for my friends.'

'Not what I wanted to hear John; don't lie now.' Jedikiah push the needle in further, Stephen screamed in pain.

'Okay, okay! What do you want me to say?'

'The truth John! Tell wee Stephen here how u truly feel for him!'

'I... I don't know what you mean...'

Jedikiah tutted at John's answer and turned towards Stephen.

'John... What is he talking about?...' Stephen asked in pain.

'I... Please don't hurt him Jedikiah.' John walked slowly and wary towards the other side of Stephen and John ran his fingers through Stephen's hair. 'I love you Stephen. That's what he is talking about.' John said as he bent down to Stephen's face. 'I have loved you ever since we met. I fell in love with you. I don't love Cara anymore. I only stayed with her because I know you don't feel the same.'

'You're wrong you know...' Stephen started. 'I love you too John.'

John was so happy to hear that coming from Stephen's mouth. 'There I opened up to Stephen, now we won't bother you again let him go.'

'What the hell?...' A familiar voice said from behind John.

'Perfect timing Cara. Stephen you are now free to go.' Jedikiah said taking out the needle from Stephen's neck and undoing the cuffs holding him to the table.

'Cara I...' John couldn't finish what he was going to say as Cara teleported out.

'John... Did you really mean all that?' Stephen said now standing freely from the table.

'Of course I did Stephen.' John said running towards Stephen and kissing him on the lips. They have both been waiting for that moment since they first met so glad they finally done it.

'Goodbye Jedikiah' Stephen said taking John's hand in his and teleporting back to the lair.

****To Be Continued****

* * *

A/N : I know its not a long chapter but hopefully next chapter will be longer!

Please let me know what you think of this chapter in the reviews! Thanks! :)

DaynaDeadly


End file.
